Kita akan Pulang, Teme
by GaramMerica
Summary: scene abis Sasuke ngalahin Danzo. Naruto memutuskan untuk menemui dan mengajak Sasuke 'pulang' apa pun hasilnya. Kilasan masa lalu. No Chara-Death. Abal. Author belum berpengalaman di FNI. Read and Review, plis? :D


**Title : **Kita akan Pulang, Teme

**Disclaimer : **ehem. kalo ane beberin ane dapet royalti gak? *taboked*

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : **Friendship/Angst. Untuk yang mau menganggapnya Sho-ai silakan~ *plak/emang ada?

**Pairing : **NaruSasu/SasuNaru? gak ngerti T_T

**Warning : **Canon (?), OOC, Abal, norak, gaje, alur kebut, skip time, gitulah.

**A/N: **

Sebenernya saya agak ga yakin publish fic ini karena saya biasanya pake AU kalo buat Naruto (padahal buat di FNI mah baru 2x) jadi saya masih agak-agak gak ngeh dan masih belajar tentang fandom ini. Jadi kalo ada yang salah (agaknya banyak =_=") tolong di kasih tau dan maafkan ya!

ah, dan cerita ini saya buat karena lagi kesambet angsty Naruto tentang Sasuke yang ngikutin jejaknya Bang T*yib. Dan saya suka menjelajah di fic2 lain untuk cari info lebih (jadi **kalo** ada yang mirip2 saya minta maaf! sungguh tak ada maksud!)

Last: **Don't like don't read!**

_Enjoy! ^^_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Kita akan Pulang, Teme<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

"_Orang yang sudah sendirian sejak awal memangnya mengerti apa?"_

Aku memang sendirian sejak awal, Sasuke. Tapi aku tak tahu mana yang lebih menyedihkan, kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi—keluarga kita—saat kita sudah menikmati masa-masa indah bersama mereka, atau menjalani hidup dalam keirian abadi saat melihat seorang anak yang menggandeng tangan ayah dan ibunya.

Aku tak tahu...

"_Ikatan? Kalau begitu akan kuputuskan ikatan itu."_

Tahukah kau Sasuke? Ikatan yang kurasakan ini berbeda dengan ikatan sebuah tali yang bisa kau putus kapan saja. Ikatan ini tidak terlihat tapi terasa. Kau tak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja, kecuali kau membunuhku. Dan ya, ikatan itu akan putus. Karena tak ada lagi tempat simpul ditambatkan.

Ikatan ini belum berakhir, Sasuke.

"_Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyerah, Naruto! Jangan ganggu aku, aku punya hidupku sendiri! Aku sudah memilih jalanku, jalan kebencian! Heh, pulanglah ke rumah dan lindungi teman-teman 'tersayangmu' itu karena aku akan menghancurkannya, Dobe. Semuanya."_

Kau takkan melakukannya, Teme. Karena aku yang akan menghajarmu dengan tanganku sendiri dan menyeretmu pulang. Bersamaku, bertemu guru Kakashi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Alis Tebal, Sakura...

...semuanya. Kita akan pulang.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Naruto, kau melamun lagi." Ucapan Kakashi memecah lamunanku. Kutatap soosknya yang baru datang dan langsung mengambil tempat untuk bersender dan membuka lembaran tengah dari novel _Ero Sennin _yang sampai sekarang belum kutemukan apa bagusnya. Dasar orang dewasa mesum!

Kujulurkan lidahku sebagai jawaban. "Gak ada kerjaan mau bagaimana lagi? _Sensei _gak ngajarin jurus baru, sih!"

Mata guru Kakashi menunjukkan senyum mirisnya. "Kau ini sudah punya banyak jurus. Sempurnakan lagi dan buat lebih efisien, seperti _rasengan_-mu yang tadinya cuma bisa dilakukan dengan dua tangan." Ah, omong kosong.

"Bilang aja _sensei _gak punya jurus baru."

"Itu tahu."

Gah! Ternyata memang itu. Bilang dari awal, dong, gak usah pakai omelan.

"Kau memikirkan Sasuke lagi, 'kan?"

Kupalingkan kepalaku ke depan lagi dan kuedarkan tatapan semu ke hamparan desa yang sedikit banyak sudah selesai diperbaiki. Keadaan desa memang paling bagus dilihat dari atas monumen Hokage. Kusempatkan melambai ke arah Konohamaru dan teman-temannya yang melihatku dari bawah saat sedang berlari menuju ke suatu tempat, kurasa mereka akan latihan. "Kenapa _sensei _berpikir begitu?"

"Memangnya apa lagi yang kau pikirkan kalau sedang sendirian?" jawab Kakashi cepat. Tepat mengenai sasaran.

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengarnya. Berkelit dari _sensei _memang sulit. "Waktu terus berjalan, yang kukhawatirkan kalau aku tidak segera menghentikan apa pun yang direncanakannya, dia akan terjebak ke kegelapan yang lebih dalam. Dan dia bisa saja benar-benar menghancurkan desa dengan Madara di dekatnya. Gaara sudah bilang setelah pertemuan para Kage, entah apa yang ia katakan saat bertemu Sasuke kurasa jawabannya bukanlah hal yang bagus."

Guru Kakashi menutup buku Icha Icha-nya dan mengambil tempat di sebelahku. "Kita hanya bisa berusaha semampu kita. Seperti kata Kazekage-_sama_, '_pikirkanlah baik-baik arti kata teman serta apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk Sasuke._' Jangan terus menanggung beban sendirian, Naruto. Terkadang kau terlalu memaksakan diri."

Kupejamkan mataku perlahan dan mulai menata pikiranku satu-satu. Gaara, dulu dia seperti Sasuke dan akhirnya bisa berubah, melihat cahaya lagi. Neji, dia pun begitu, dulu dia hanya melihat dunia dari satu sisi. Sai yang dulu tak memikirkan perasaan orang lain sama sekali pun kini sudah mulai belajar, yah, walau ia masih suka nggak peka, sih. Tapi semua orang bisa berubah, aku yakin. Asal tidak menyerah dan berjuang bersama teman-teman semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kalau begitu Madara harus dibereskan lebih dulu. Tapi aku yang sekarang belum bisa mengalahkan orang yang membuat _Tousan _dan _Kaasan_ tewas. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Jangan kebanyakan berpikir, otakmu itu tidak seperti Shikamaru yang bisa menampung banyak informasi kompleks. Nanti kau bisa sesak napas lagi," celetuk guru Kakashi tanpa dosa, menggangu konsentrasiku.

Kubuka mataku lagi dan mengirimkan _death glare _pada pria bermasker yang kini asyik lagi dengan bacaan yang sepertinya tak selesai-selesai ia baca. "_Sensei _menyebalkan!" seruku sembari bangkit untuk pergi ke tempat lain. _Tempat ini sudah tidak asyik lagi!_ Namun langkahku berhenti karena suatu hal membuatku penasaran.

"_Sensei_ dulu murid Yondaime, 'kan?"

Kakashi bergumam sebagai jawaban. "_Sensei_ tahu kalau dia ayahku?"

Gumaman lagi. Kubalikkan badanku dan berjongkok saat sudah ada di samping _sensei. _Kutepuk bahunya agar dia menoleh dan berkata, "Kalau begitu ceritakan tentang _Tousan_! Bagaimana saat _sensei _diajari _Tousan, _apa dia sering telat dan semena-mena seperti _sensei _atau tidak. Bagaimana saat bertemu dengan _Kaasan, _bagaimana _Tousan _bisa... mati."

Mata Kakashi membelalak saat pertanyaanku menghujaninya. Namun akhirnya mata itu tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. "Tidak semuanya kutahu dan aku agak malas. Kujawab pertanyaan pertamamu saja, ya."

"Aaaaaaaaah~ pelit!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Walau malam sudah tiba dan lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan, aku tetap tak bisa memejamkan mataku untuk tidur. _Insomnia _sering menggangguku sejak _Ero Sennin _meninggal. Memanggil Sakura-_chan_ malam-malam begini untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang pasti bukan pilihan yang bagus. Kuturunkan kakiku yang menyentuh lantai dingin. Mataku menangkap sebuah pigura di atas meja kecil, foto kelompok tujuh saat kami masih baru dijadikan satu kelompok.

Aku tersenyum kecut kalau mengingat lagi saat-saat itu.

"_Ano, namaku Sakura Haruno. Yang kusukai... itu... mmm... Cita-citaku... mmm... kyaaa! Yang tidak kusukai... __**Naruto!"**_

"_Namaku Naruto Uzumaki! Yang kusukai adalah ramen! Yang tidak kusukai menunggu tiga menit sampai cup ramen matang. Cita-citaku, kelak aku akan jadi Hokage dan membuat semua orang mengakui keberadaanku!"_

"_Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Tak ada yang kusukai. Yang tidak kusukai banyak. Cita-citaku... membalaskan dendam klanku dan membunuh kakakku dengan tanganku sendiri."_

Ah, kalau diingat-ingat lagi sejak _genin _Sasuke memang sudah terperangkap dalam dendam. Sakura-chan juga sudah menyukai Sasuke sampai sekarang dan sudah jadi _kunoichi _bertenaga super. Dan aku? Apa yang berubah dariku, ya? Sampai sekarang pun aku dan Sasuke tidak pernah akur dan selalu bertengkar. Mungkinkah kali ini bukan bertengkar tapi _bertempur_?

Semilir angin dingin menggelitik dari arah jendela yang rupanya lupa kututup, membuat badanku merinding. Kudekati jendela dan mendongak menatap langit yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya kuambil jaket oranye-hitam, _hitai-ate, _dan sepatuku lalu pergi melalui jendela.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sebelumnya aku jarang mampir ke sini tapi kurasa tidak sopan kalau tidak pergi setelah kejadian Pain. Dan sejujurnya, aku tidak menyangka tempat ini sangat indah di malam hari. Kupikir akan seram. Namanya juga makam. Tapi untunglah beberapa ekor kunang-kunang menerangi tempat ini, paling tidak.

Kuhentikan langkahku tepat di depan makam Hokage yang berbentuk seperti kristal dan duduk bersimpuh. Kukatupakan kedua tanganku dan mulai memanjatkan doa. Setelah selesai, kubuka mata dan merubah posisi dudukku menjadi bersila. Duduk bersimpuh selalu membuat kakiku kram.

"_Konbanwa, Tousan, Kaasan. _Aku anak yang durhaka, ya, baru mendoakan kalian saat berumur enam belas begini? Tapi salahkan _Tousan _juga, dong! Kenapa baru muncul beberapa hari yang lalu dan memberitahuku kalau aku anak kalian. Bahkan aku masih belum tahu wajah _Kaasan _seperti apa. Aku 'kan pengin tahu tipe wanitanya _Tousan. _Aku sudah dengar beberapa cerita tentang _Tousan _dari guru Kakashi. _Tousan_ jadi pujaan banyak wanita, ya, dulu? Kenapa aku tidak? Jangan-jangan darah _Kaasan _lebih dominan di tubuhku, ya? Waaa! Kenapa begitu?"

Hembusan angin dingin dan suara gemersik pohon menjawab pengakuanku. Sepi. Rasanya benar-benar sepi.

"Aku punya teman yang satu kelompok denganku. Tapi dia pergi karena termakan dendam. Aku juga masih dikejar-kejar organisasi aneh bernama Akatsuki karena ada _Kyuubi _di tubuhku. Tenang, _Tousan, _aku tidak akan mengeluh lagi. Apa jadinya kalau anak Hokage Keempat mengeluh terus? Oh, ya. Temanku itu namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Aku punya teman seorang Uchiha, hebat 'kan? Dia menyebalkan, sok hebat, dan suka pamer, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman bertengkar bersamanya. Bersaing, berdebat, dia juga selalu memanggilku _Teme. _Cih, dasar _Dobe_."

Kuhentikan laporanku sejenak untuk menarik napas. Kuhembuskan udara itu perlahan.

"Tapi lebih dari dua setengah tahun lalu dia pergi dari desa. Ke tempat Orochimaru yang membunuh Kazekage demi mengejar kekuatan untuk membunuh kakaknya. Seharusnya 'kan sesama saudara harus akur, benar 'kan _Tousan? _Aku pun baru mendengar cerita sebenarnya di balik tindakan Itachi yang menghabisi seluruh klannya kecuali Sasuke, yang sampai akhir hidupnya tak bisa ia bunuh. Itachi sebenarnya kakak yang sangat baik, sayang Sasuke terlambat menyadarinya. Kini yang ia inginkan hanya menghancurkan Konoha yang telah mengorbankan nyawa Itachi dan klannya untuk kedamaian. Dunia... sungguh kejam, 'kan _Tousan?"_

Tak ada yang menjawab. Keheningan lagi yang menghampiri diiringi hembusan angin. Selama ini hidup yang kujalani seorang diri terasa biasa saja, yah, kesepian memang. Tapi setelah tahu kalau aku punya ayah, punya ibu, dan _Ero Sennin _yang seperti kakekku sendiri aku merasa senang, sangat. Seolah aku tidak sendiri di dunia ini dan sama seperti teman-teman yang lain. Punya keluarga. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah pergi. Tak ada lagi keluarga yang tertawa bersamaku.

Sekarang aku tahu rasanya kehilangan keluarga, Sasuke. Memang menyakitkan.

Tanpa kusadari pipiku terasa basah. Kuusap pipiku dan kulihat butiran bening di atas jariku. Yang kulakukan hanya tersenyum, menikmati air mata yang mulai mengucur dari mataku. Toh, tak ada yang melihat 'kan?

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

**.**

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke?"

Aku menoleh malas ke asal suara dari balik bayang-bayang pohon. Orang itu lagi, Madara.

Kualihkan lagi pandanganku ke api unggun yang membara di depanku. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Wah~ wah~ kau ini sama sekali tidak manis, ya, Sasuke. Santai sajalah, kau 'kan sudah berhasil menghabisi Danzo," balasnya santai lalu mengambil tempat di depanku. Ia menaruh beberapa mayat kelinci di dekat kakinya dan mulai memasangnya di tongkat kayu. "Ini bagianmu." Ia menyodorkan kelinci itu padaku.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawabku sekadarnya lalu bangkit, menyambar jubah hitam yang tergantung di dahan pohon. Sebenarnya aku benci bergerak bersamanya. Dia suka seenaknya dan aku yakin ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. Jujur saja, aku tidak percaya padanya.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar."

Dan aku pun pergi menuju tempat yang cukup jauh darinya. Entah kenapa kali ini pikiranku tak bisa tenang. Seolah sesuatu akan terjadi.

"_Sasuke, apa kau benar-benar berniat membunuh Sakura dan guru Kakashi?"_

Kepalaku berdenyut. Kenapa aku bisa memikirkan perkataan orang bodoh itu? Dia yang bertanya dengan tatapan tajam dan badan bergetar. Menggelikan.

"_Sampai kapan kau akan terus dibutakan dendam, Sasuke!"_

Aku menggertakkan gigiku geram. Sampai kapan kau akan berhenti mengoceh, _Dobe? _Sampai lubang di hatiku ini tertutup. Sampai rasa sakit di dada ini hilang. Itachi, ayah, ibu, dan klanku tak bisa kau kembalikan bukan? Kalau begitu berhentilah beromongkosong dengan semua keadilanmu, _Dobe! _Tak ada keadilan di dunia ini._  
><em>

"_Sasuke..."_

Lompatan terakhir kulakukan saat mencapai puncak dari tebing berbatu di depanku. Ya, hanya tanah lapang datar yang diterangi sinar bulan keperakan. Dari sini yang terlihat hanya hamparan hutan lebat dan beberapa aliran sungai di bawah. Dan di balik gunung sebelah barat sana tersembunyi Konoha, tempat yang penuh kepalsuan itu.

Membuatku muak.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

**.**

Kubuka mataku yang mulai lengket perlahan. Sudah kuputuskan, akan kuselesaikan sekarang juga. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, apa pun hasilnya.

"Naruto-san." Aku menoleh cepat dan mendapati sosok Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon di belakangku.

Aku pun bangkit dan berbalik menghadapnya secara langsung. "Sai? Kenapa kau ada di sini malam-malam begini? Pakai jubah segala lagi, kau mau pergi?" tanyaku padanya dengan senyum simpul. Orang ini benar-benar tidak bisa kutebak. Mau kemana dia malam-malam begini?

"Kau yang akan pergi, 'kan, Naruto-san?"

"Ha?"

"Menemui Sasuke."

Aku tertegun. Apa dia mendengar 'laporanku' tadi dan menebak isi pikiranku? Kali ini aku menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau begitu?"

Ia hanya diam. Perlahan ia mendekat sembari melepaskan jubahnya. "Kuberi waktu sampai subuh, setelah itu akan kukatakan pada guru Kakashi kalau kau pergi mengejar Sasuke. Ini...," ia menyodorkan jubahnya padaku yang hanya kubalas dengan tatapan bingung. "...Sasuke ada di atas tebing sebelah selatan itu, sendirian. Aku sempat mengirimkan 'burung lukisan' untuk mengawasinya dari jarak yang agak jauh. Pergilah dan bawa Sasuke pulang, Naruto-san," jelasnya dengan tangan menunjuk ke arah sebuah gunung berbatu yang terlihat paling tinggi.

Entah sudah berapa kali orang ini membuatku terkejut. Kutatap matanya untuk beberapa lama. Kenapa Sai ingin aku pergi menyelesaikannya sendiri? Biasanya dia tak begitu.

"Aku percaya padamu, pulanglah dengan selamat," ujarnya ramah dengan senyum tipis miliknya.

Tertegun. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan menerima jubah itu. Kusempatkan untuk memeluknya erat-erat sebentar, membuatnya terkejut. "Terima kasih, Sai," ujarku pelan. Kulepaskan pelukanku dan berbalik menuju arah selatan setelah memakai jubahnya dan menutupi rambutku dengan tudung.

Tanpa membuang waktu, kupercepat langkahku menuju tempat paling tinggi itu. Terkadang aku membayangkan betapa enaknya _Tousan _memiliki _Hiiraishin no jutsu_ yang bisa membuatnya bergerak sangat cepat. Semoga aku tidak terlambat.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Di atas tebing tempat pertemuan. 03.00...<strong>_

**Normal POV**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut raven yang memakai jubah hitam dan membawa pedang sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu yang cukup besar. Di belakangnya, sekitar lima meter, berdiri pemuda pirang berjubah kuning pucat yang sedang memandangi bulan yang terlihat begitu besar malam ini. Angin bertiup kencang, menerbangkan beberapa helai daun dan debu yang tak sanggup bertahan.

"Kenapa kau di sini, _Dobe_?"

"Seperti biasa, _Teme. _Mengajakmu pulang."

Tak ada nada paksaan atau emosi sedikit pun yang keluar dari kalimat mereka. Semuanya tenang, datar, seolah tak merasa keberatan dengan keberadaan masing-masing.

"Burung hitam aneh itu yang memberitahu posisiku?" tanyanya sambil melemparkan sebuah kunai dengan cepat ke arah kiri atas tanpa melihat. Tepat menembus dada burung itu dan membuatnya terpecah seperti bulu.

"Ya."

"Kau tahu jawabanku, 'kan?"

"Karena itulah aku masih di sini. Untuk bertarung denganmu dan menyeretmu pulang ke Konoha."

Pemuda raven itu mendengus. "Pulang? Memangnya Konoha itu apa? Rumahku? Aku tak punya rumah! Rumah adalah tempat dimana ada orang yang menungguku pulang dan mengharapkanku. Dan tempat itu bukan Konoha!" sahutnya dengan nada mencibir.

"Ada yang menunggu dan mengharapkanmu pulang di Konoha, _Teme_," balas si pirang lebih tenang. Namun kepalan tangannya menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah menahan emosinya mati-matian.

"Sakura cengeng itu? Yang benar saja."

"Pulang sajalah, Sasuke."

_CRASH!_

**"Kau benar-benar berisik, _Dobe_."**

Sambaran petir dari ujung pedang Kusanagi menembus dada Naruto dari belakang. Gerakan itu begitu cepat sampai Naruto tak bisa menghindar. Ia memuntahkan darah yang tak sedikit dan langsung jatuh terduduk. Matanya membelalak tak percaya bahwa teman terbaiknya akan membunuhnya begitu saja tanpa keraguan. Namun perlahan mata safir itu menjadi sayu.

"Jangan begitu, _Dobe. _Ayo kita main yang serius," ujar Sasuke datar. Ia mematikan _chidori_-nya dan segera berbalik untuk menangkis serangan kunai dari belakangnya.

Sosok Naruto tadi langsung menghilang berganti kepulan asap.

"Ya, ayo kita main!"

Tanah pijakan Sasuke hancur tiba-tiba dan sosok Naruto yang melancarkan pukulan ke atas hampir mengenai sasaran. Dengan sigap Sasuke melompat mundur dan melepaskan _Goukakyou no jutsu. _Sosok Naruto yang terkena semburan api kembali berganti menjadi kepulan asap dan muncul lagi tepat di belakang Sasuke, menempatkan sebuah _rasengan_ tepat di punggungnya, membuat lelaki itu terpental.

"Lamban."

Naruto tersentak begitu suara itu terdengar begitu dingin di telinganya. _Genjutsu! _

BUAK!

Tanpa bisa dielakkan sosok Naruto segera terpental ke arah bebatuan yang lebih besar dari badannya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Rasenshuriken!_"

Sebuah putaran cakra berwarna merah gelap menabrak pertahanan absolut Sasuke, _Susano'o_. Tekanan udara yang dahsyat tak dapat dielakkan, menimbang bahwa _rasenshuriken _yang ditembakkan Naruto sudah bercampur dengan cakra Kyuubi di saat ekor tiga Naruto keluar.

Pijakan Sasuke semakin dalam karena tekanan yang begitu besar. Ia menggigit bibirnya geram. Ia tak menyangka melawan Naruto akan menghabiskan tenaga sebesar ini. Dan kini ia harus menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya sebagai efek samping yang seperti meremukkan badannya sendiri.

_Krak! _Rusuk depan yang melindungi Sasuke mulai patah. Segera ia melenyapkan _susano'o_ dan menghindar ke samping. Tepat sebelum _rasenshuriken _yang walau kekuatannya mulai melemah, tetap beresiko melukai tubuhnya saat _jutsu _itu sukses menembus Susano'o.

Tapi ia terlambat menghindari serangan tangan cakra Kyuubi yang langsung menyambutnya tanpa memberi kesempatan bernapas. Tapi di sela-sela dirinya yang terseret, ia membuat segel dan menyalurkan _chidori _yang membelah tanah dan berhasil mengenai sasarannya. Naruto terlempar dengan _chidori_ yang mendesaknya di bahu kanan.

"Aaaaaarrrrgh!"

_Druak! Dak!_

Asap yang berasal dari debu yang berterbangan seolah menjadi wasit yang memisahkan kedua petinju untuk sementara waktu. Nafas keduanya sudah tak teratur. Tatapan mereka saling memburu. Percikan listrik di bahu Naruto perlahan menghilang seiring lenyapnya cakra merah yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Mata safirnya kembali dengan sorot sayu, kelelahan.

Di lain pihak, Sasuke tak jauh berbeda. Kini ia pun 'polos' seperti Naruto. Cengkraman Kyuubi telah lepas dan kini ia bisa sedikit menghirup oksigen.

Pemuda raven itu meludahkan darah yang memberi rasa aneh di mulutnya ke samping dan tertawa mengejek. "Kau masih mau melanjutkan ini walau akan berakhir seperti di Lembah Terakhir waktu itu, _Dobe?_" Tangan kanannya menahan pergelangan tangan kiri yang mulai memancarkan percikan listrik yang cukup besar.

Naruto segera melepaskan dirinya dari dinding batu, menimbulkan beberapa pecahan yang tertahan di tubuhnya terjatuh. "Takkan berakhir sama. Sudah kukatakan sejak tadi, kali ini aku akan menang dan membawamu pulang, _Teme," _jawab Naruto yang mulai mengumpulkan seluruh cakranya yang tersisa di telapang tangan kanannya.

Ya, ini cakra terakhir bagi keduanya. Jurus penghabisan.

Tak ada suara lain kecuali hembusan angin, dengungan _rasengan, _dan kicauan _chidori. _Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertatapan, menguji kesungguhan dan kesiapan hati masing-masing. Tanpa aba-aba, sosok keduanya menghilang dan sudah saling bertemu di titik tengah, melancarkan serangan masing-masing yang mulai beradu, menimbulkan cahaya putih terang yang menyelubungi mereka.

"SASUKEEE!"

"NARUTOOO!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hanya cahaya putih yang memenuhi penglihatan. Tak ada awan, tak ada bulan, tak ada hutan. Hanya putih. Perlahan cahaya itu memudar dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan pemuda lain yang berambut raven yang saling mendorong dengan kedua tangannya yang beradu.

"_Ayooo, Fugaku!"_ sorak seorang gadis yang berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun yang ada di pinggir lapangan tempat keduanya beradu.

"_Jangan kalah, Minato! Takkan kumaafkan kalau kalah, banci!"_ gadis berambut merah di sampingnya pun tak kalah heboh.

"_Hahaha~ Kushina dan Mikoto semangat sekali, ya," _gumam si pirang yang tertawa kecil mendengar sorakan penontonnya.

"_Jangan pikirkan mereka dan fokuslah saat melawanku, Namikaze!"_ balas si raven ketus.

Tawa di bibir si pirang perlahan memudar. _"Sudah berkali-kali kubilang, panggil aku Minato saja, Fugaku. Aku tak suka kalau kau memanggilku begitu padahal kita sudah berteman lama."_

"_Tidak sudi sampai kau menang dariku!"_

"_Yang benar 'kalah', Fugaku! Kau yang selalu kalah dari Minato," _koreksi Mikoto tenang.

Plik. Dahi Fugaku berdenyut dan wajahnya memerah. _"Aku tidak perrnah kalah! Dia terus-terusan curang!" _

Yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Ini sudah biasa terjadi, harga diri Uchiha memang tinggi. Tapi tiba-tiba Minato mengernyit pelan dan kekuatan tangan kanannya tiba-tiba hilang, akibat dari dirinya yang sering memaksakan diri untuk berlatih melempar kunai tengah malam. Kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan oleh Fugaku. Segera ia menambah kekuatan tangannya dan mendorong Minato agak condong ke kiri. _Bruk! _Si pirang jatuh tersungkur.

"_Ha! Aku yang menang!" _seru Fugaku puas. Napasnya agak tersengal akibat 'pertarungannya' tadi. Dalam hati ia sudah membayangkan sosok Mikoto yang akan menghambur ke arahnya dan memuji-muji atas kehebatannya.

Tapi salah, kedua gadis itu justru langsung menghambur ke arah si kalah yang kini berusaha duduk sambil membersihkan rumput-rumput yang tersangkut di bahu kiri dan rambutnya.

"_Oi, Banci! Masa' kau kalah sama Uchiha keriput itu!" _sahut Kushina menggebu-gebu.

"_Tenanglah, Kushina! Minato, kau tidak apa-apa?" _tanya Mikoto lembut sambil menepuk bahunya pelan, tak ingin menyakiti si empunya bahu.

"_Ah... em.. ya...," _sesekali ia melirik tidak enak ke arah temannya yang tempramental. Ia menelan ludah. _"...aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Mikoto, Kushina."_

Plik! Plik! Plik! Denyut di dahi Fugaku bertambah. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan segenap tenaga, _"KALIAN INI KENAPA MALAH NGERUBUNGIN PECUNDANG INI, SIH! MINATO, AKU MENGUMUMKAN PERANG PADAMU!" _Dan sosok tegapnya segera pergi dengan dongkol ke arah desa.

"_Fugaku!" _susul Mikoto yang langsung mengejarnya. Ia berbalik singkat untuk menggumamkan kata maaf dan memukul kepala Fugaku keras. Yang dipukul hanya mengomel dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Minato yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya terpaku. Ia menghela napas, tak menyangka akhir pertarungannya dengan Fugaku akan seperti ini. Yah, sudah biasa, sih.

"_Kau payah," _celetuk Kushina tiba-tiba.

Minato menoleh ke asal suara yang kini sedang menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek. _"Hei~ hei~ Fugaku itu memang hebat, Kushina," _balasnya tenang dengan seringai khasnya. Membuat pipi Kushina merona.

Angin berhembus kencang. Menerbangkan dedaunan dalam jumlah banyak dan menutupi 'semuanya'. Ya, semuanya. Kini dunia kembali putih dan perlahan menunjukkan tempat yang sama dimana rerumputan hijau terhampar dan hutan rindang di belakangnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dua orang pria berpakaian _jounin _duduk berdampingan dengan lutut ditekuk. Mereka saling diam, menikmati suasana sejuk nan tentram. Tenggelam dengan bayang-bayang masa lalu.

"_Aku masih tak percaya kau jadi Hokage," _ujar pria berambut raven dengan suara beratnya.

Pria lain yang berambut pirang terkekeh. _"Aku juga tak percaya cita-citaku sudah tercapai."_

"_Anakmu sebentar lagi lahir 'kan? Bagaimana keadaan Kushina?"_

"_Ya, sama seperti anakmu yang kedua. Tetap enerjik seperti biasa. Ia masih suka mengomel kalau aku pulang larut dan lupa makan. Kau sendiri baik-baik saja, Fugaku?"_

"_Tentu saja. Aku punya istri yang lembut dan terampil. Juga anak lelaki yang hebat. Keadaanku jauh lebih baik darimu."_

Minato seolah tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia menutupi mulutnya menahan tawa. Temannya ini benar-benar tidak berubah, tetap ambisius dan tak mau kalah. Saat tatapan membunuh dilancarkan padanya, ia hanya berdeham dan melambaikan tangannya, bermaksud mengganti topik.

"_Tousan!" _

Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari seorang anak lelaki berambut raven lurus seleher dengan kerutan memanjang di sekitar hidungnya. Anak itu terlihat terkejut dan segera menunduk dalam-dalam.

"_Maaf mengganggu perbincangan Hokage-sama dan Tousan," _ujarnya sopan dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

Fugaku hanya memasang tampang datar seperti biasa dan manggut-manggut. Dalam hati ia merasa diinterupsi tapi juga merasa bangga karena anaknya bersikap sopan begitu. Kelewat sopan untuk anak seusianya malah. Keluarga jenius memang berbeda.

"_Nee, angkat wajahmu, Itachi-kun~ tidak usah seformal itu. Panggil saja aku Ojisan. Aku merasa lebih terhormat," _tukas Minato cepat sambil tersenyum ramah, berharap si kecil Uchiha tak terlalu merendah. Diam-diam ia kirim _deathglare _pada pria di sampingnya yang malah tak berkata apa-apa.

"_Kenapa kau ada di sini, Itachi? Sekolah sudah selesai?" _tanya Fugaku akhirnya.

Anak bernama Itachi itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata ayahnya lurus-lurus. _"Sudah, Tousan. Kaasan memintaku memanggil Tousan, katanya ada atap yang bocor dan Tousan harus cepat pulang untuk membetulkannya."_

Pria dewasa itu berpaling. _"Ah, nanti saja."_

"_Katanya lagi kalau gak cepat pulang, gak dapat makan malam dan harus tidur di luar."_

Kalimat datar dari bibir mungil itu sontak membuat Sang Hokage menahan tawa. Ia sibuk gemetaran dalam posisi menekuk perut dan membekap mulutnya sendiri supaya suara sekecil apa pun tak keluar.

"_Hargh! Apa yang kau tertawakan, Namikaze!" _sahut Fugaku dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Ia segera bangkit dan mendorong punggung anak sulungnya pelan dan mulai berjalan ke arah desa. _"Ayo pulang!"_

Si Kilat Kuning Konoha akhirnya bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi dan berbalik. _"Tunggu, Itachi-kun!"_

Ayah dan anak itu pun berbalik dengan tanda tanya di wajahnya. Minato tersenyum lebar.

"_Kalau Naruto lahir nanti, kuharap kau mau main dengannya dan menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri. Kau keberatan?"_

Itachi tertegun. Ia mendongak sebentar untuk menatap ayahnya namun yang ditatap hanya memberi ekspresi 'terserah'. Bocah itu tersenyum, _"Suatu kehormatan bisa berhubungan baik dengan anak Hokage-sama! Tapi itu pun kalau ia berhubungan baik dengan adikku."_

"_Ya?" _balas Minato bingung.

Kini mata onyx-nya tertutup dan ikut tersenyum. _"Karena bagaimana pun juga tugas utamaku adalah menjaga adikku. Tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi."_

Fugaku dan Minato tertegun. Namun akhirnya Fugaku hanya mendesah dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya dan Minato tertawa renyah. _"Kau benar-benar Uchiha yang hebat, Itachi-kun..."_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mentari mulai tampak. Perlahan tangisan langit mulai mengguyur dua sosok pemuda yang sama-sama terlentang dengan arah berlawanan. Hanya puncak kepala mereka yang bertemu. Tangisan itu semakin deras. Menghapus noda darah yang membasahi pipi kanan pemuda raven yang berasal dari matanya. Ia bersyukur langit menangis. Karena berkat tangisan itu bulir air matanya tersamarkan oleh hujan.

"Kau melihatnya juga, _Teme..._?"

Suara lirih itu kini sama sekali tak mengganggunya. Justru membuat hatinya tenang entah kenapa.

"Hn."

"Itachi sejak dulu tak pernah membencimu..."

"Aku tahu, _Dobe. _Berhentilah bicara..."

Naruto awalnya diam. Ia juga menikmati cairan lengket yang mengalir dari ujung matanya. Namun akhirnya perintah itu tak digubrisnya. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh seperti kesungguhanku mengejarmu. Lalu ia tersenyum. Dulu kukira senyuman itu adalah senyum mengejek yang biasa kau tunjukkan padaku. Tapi kini aku mengerti arti senyuman itu yang sebenarnya..."

Tak ada jawaban atau sanggahan. Sasuke ingin mendengar lanjutannya walau ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda pirang yang tak pernah menyerah ini. Tak pernah menyerah untuk ikatan yang _menurutnya _sudah ia putus dan ia buang jauh-jauh.

"...ia ingin aku membuka matamu dan kembali melihat cahaya..."

Sasuke menutup mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Menahan rasa sesak yang mulai memenuhi dadanya dan tangis yang kini tak bisa ia bendung lagi, mengalir begitu saja. _Baka aniki! Baka aniki! Baka aniki!_

Pemuda pirang itu terbatuk pelan. Mengeluarkan sedikit cairan berwarna merah yang kini mengotori dagu tannya. Ia meringis karena rasa sakit di bahu kanannya yang seperti mau putus karena dipaksakan menahan kekuatan _rasengan, _ditambah luka akibat _chidori_. Sebenarnya luka ini tak begitu parah, hanya saja tubuhnya yang memberontak. Seluruh ototnya sakit karena kelelahan.

"_Dobe_, apa benar Konoha masih menerimaku...? Masih ada yang menungguku dan mengharapkanku...?" Suara Sasuke tak kalah tercekat. Beban setelah menggunakan _Susanoo_ dan _Amaterasu_ yang tak ringan, ditambah pikirannya yang kacau. Hatinya mulai bergerak.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan bodoh rivalnya itu. "_Baka Teme. _Kau anggap aku apa? Kalau tak ada yang mengharapkan dan menunggumu, aku ini apa? Bukan hanya aku, Sakura, guru Kakashi, Ino, alis tebal, kami semua menunggumu, bodoh. Kalau kau tidak diharapkan di Konoha, untuk apa selama ini kami berusaha menyeretmu pulang ke Konoha?"

"Sulit, _Dobe. _Sulit bagiku untuk tinggal di tempat yang 'membuat' Itachi menghabisi seluruh klan kami demi kedamaian yang dielu-elukan tetua bodoh itu."

Kini Naruto yang diam. Ia tahu perasaan Sasuke. Seperti dirinya yang mau tak mau harus menyimpan sosok Kyuubi yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi ia bisa menerimanya. Karena ia tahu alasan dan harapan kedua orangtuanya di balik tindakan tak berprikemanusiaan itu.

"Itachi menginginkan kedamaian Konoha. Kalau ia mau, ia bisa saja pergi membawamu ke negara lain sebagai pelarian daripada membunuh klannya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya, Sasuke. Ia ingin kau tinggal di tempat yang sudah ia 'bayar' untuk kedamaiannya."

Sasuke tersentak. Ia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Kebencian benar-benar telah membutakannya. Hampir saja ia menyesal menghancurkan desa yang sudah Itachi korbankan dengan dirinya. Hampir saja ia membunuh satu-satunya orang yang begitu peduli padanya. Hampir saja ia merasakan penyesalan setelah membunuh Itachi waktu itu.

Ya, hampir.

"Wah~ wah~ terima kasih telah membereskan Kyuubi untukku, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu." Suara yang agak tertahan itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke tersadar.

Madara Uchiha.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini, hah...!" bentak Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Ia benci interupsi, apalagi yang disebabkan oleh orang itu. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangkit dan hanya sanggup berlutut. Otot kakinya sudah tak kuat.

"Pergilah. Kami sedang tak ingin berurusan denganmu," timpal Naruto. Ia pun berguling pelan dan berusaha bangkit dengan lengan gemetar menahan bobot tubuh.

"Waduh~ galaknya. Tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang membuang-buang kesempatan baik begitu saja." Sosok berjubah hitam itu berjalan santai. Dan tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di depan Naruto. Membuat kedua remaja itu membelalak kaget.

Sasuke segera mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya sebisa mungkin dan mulai menghunuskan Kusanagi-nya. Namun badannya langsung kaku saat mata merah itu menatapnya begitu dingin. "Aku kecewa padamu, Sasuke. Tapi sekalilagi terima kasih... untuk Kyuubi-nya."

_Shuut! _

Bola mata safir itu sempat menatap bola onyx sebelum sosoknya lenyap ditelan Madara.

"NARUTOOO!"

.

* * *

><p>OWARI<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Glek!_

Mm, maaf udah ngerusak cerita aslinya dan nekat dipublish walau gak ngikutin cerita online-nya. (ngikutin, sih, cuma dikit-dikit dan lengkah-lengkah). Berhubung komik terbaru yang keluar di daerah saya baru volume 51—itu bersambung di Sasuke yang ngelawan Kakashi setelah selese ngurusin Danzo yang baru pulang dari pertemuan lima Kage—jadi ya saya ngayal iseng2 dari situ aja. dengan kata lain saya cuma pinjem latar aja. *authortakbertanggungjawab*

Yah, saya gak nolak kritik/saran/koreksi/flame_—_ yang ini sebisa mungkin jangan_—_ apalagi **review :D  
><strong>

Daaaaan~ terima kasih udah mampir buat baca fic abal ini, apalagi kalo ngreview. Duhh, moga dapet rejeki deh *bow and wink* XD


End file.
